friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Joey Dates Rachel
"The One Where Joey Dates Rachel" is the twelfth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on January 10, 2002. Plot Phoebe gives Chandler and Monica a late wedding present: the game Ms Pac-Man. Phoebe ends up hogging the game and Monica gets frustrated. She asks Chandler for help to get Phoebe away from the game, but he won't because he's mad that he sucks at the game. Chandler plays it all day long to be better than Monica and Phoebe. He plays it so much that his hand freezes in a claw shape. When Monica gets home she sees that all the initials Chandler has entered in the high scores are dirty words. Ben is coming over soon to play the game, so Monica and Phoebe have to play and beat all of the high scores to erase the inappropriate initials. Phoebe ends up losing right as Ben walks through the door, yelling and swearing as Ross covers Ben's ears. Rachel misses dressing up for romantic dates so Joey promises to take her out. He picks her up and brings her flowers, says no roommate talk, and they share what their secret moves are when they go on dates. They end up having a great time together and Joey starts to feel like he is developing a crush on her, which freaks him out. Rachel seems to have no clue, but Joey is visibly disturbed by these new feelings. Ross is teaching some new classes, but the two classes are after the other at he other side of town. On roller blades he eventually gets there on time for his class. 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Krista Allen - Mabel Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Caryn Ward - Waitress Matthew Yang King - Student Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Grahem Trivia General *This is the last appearance of Ben Geller in the series. Goofs * In the first two scenes where Ross enters the advanced class, you can see the microphone at the top of the screen. * When Ross enters the advanced course class he throws his coat at the coat stand but it falls down. In the following shot the coat is on the coat stand. * In this episode, Chandler becomes better at a Ms. Pacman game, and his hand is misshapen. Before he reveals that his hand is distorted, he points to the screen, and his hand is just fine. However, after he shows Monica his hand, it won't move no matter what. * When Rachel goes to the bathroom on the date she turns to the left. When Joey returns to the same restaurant with another date, when she gets up to go to the bathroom she goes to the right. * At the end of the episode, when finally Ross arrives early to his class, we see him with roller skates, which is supposedly the way he arrived early. But, then, a moment later, when he starts his class, we see that he doesn't know how to skate. So, could he get to the class on time skating without knowing how to skate? 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title